Jango Fett (SWAU)
Jango Fett was a renowned Mandalorian warrior, bounty hunter, assassin and mercenary, widely regarded to be among the best in the galaxy in the years preceding the Clone Wars. Fett distinguished himself with a set of Mandalorian armour, adding more flair to his legendary reputation. Born to a farmer family on Concord Dawn, Fett was adopted by Mandalorian warriors following the murder of his parents and the disappearance of his older sister Arla in 58 BBY. Years later, Jango would be part of the True Mandalorians in the Concordian Civil War and was responsible for nearly destroying Death Watch, a Mandalorian group who killed Fett's mentor, Jaster Mereel. After the conflict, Fett became a bounty hunter, quickly establishing a reputation as being one of the galaxy's best. Jango participated in the "special hunt" orchestrated by Darth Sidious to find a suitable template for the future clone army and came out on top. Fett had only one special request: an unaltered clone whom he would raise as his own child, Boba Fett. Jango remained on Kamino with his "son" and helped train many of the commanders that would lead the various units of the Grand Army of the Republic. He did, however, do a few side-bounties with his friend Zam Wesell, including an assassination attempt on Padmé Organa, which was foiled by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Zam was captured, and Jango was forced to kill her with a poison dart to stop any chance of the two Jedi learning his identity. As the pair were friends and partners for close to ten years, her death was tremendously difficult for Jango to come to terms with and he bore the guilt of her murder for years to come. Jango was later hired by Chancellor Palpatine to track down Count Dooku after he fled the Battle of Alderaan Palace, where he reported his location as Geonosis and joined the clone detachment sent there. Jango led his soldiers in the destruction of Dooku's fortress and the attack on the droid army and Geonosian soldiers on the planet, becoming the first major battle of the erupting Clone Wars. Jango served as a general in the Grand Army of the Republic for the next few years, dividing his time between Kamino and doing special assignments, often by direct order of the Chancellor. Jango aided Obi-Wan Kenobi with information regarding Death Watch and helped the Mandalorian Resistance fight off Darth Maul's Shadow Collective. Jango personally led the Siege of Mandalore alongside Ahsoka Tano, though was caught off-guard by the command to execute Order 66 immediately after the defeat of Darth Maul. After the Siege of Mandalore and the Imperial seizure of the planet, Jango was recognized by the Empire as a hero of the war and returned to Kamino in order to continue training operations there. After training the final batch of clones, Jango returned to Concord Dawn to lead the resurrected Journeyman Protectors. Relations with his son were distant; Boba took Jango's mantle and forged a bounty hunting career in Hutt Space while Jango remained on his homeworld. Jango's Protectors were allied with the Imperial regime on Mandalore and was tasked with keeping the peace while rooting out rebel elements within their ranks. In 2 BBY, Clan Wren of Krownest chose to resist the Empire which threw Mandalore into another civil war against the Imperial loyalists led by Clan Saxon. Jango decided that Concord Dawn would remain neutral, but the loyalists found that the Journeyman Protectors had more than a few rebel sympathizers in their ranks. Gar Saxon betrayed Jango by feeding him false info of a rebel hideout, but the Journeyman Protectors walked right into an Imperial ambush and were obliterated. All but a half-dozen soldiers survived the encounter, and Jango vowed revenge. Alongside his lieutenants Fenn Rau and a clone of his, Rex Lawquane, Jango went to Krownest and joined up with the Mandalorian Resistance. Thanks to his reputation both as a bounty hunter and a warrior of the old True Mandalorians, Jango claimed the title of Mand'alor and united many of the Mandalorian clans against the Imperial regime. During the ensuing war, Jango began a relationship with Bo-Katan Kryze, a leader in the Mandalorian Resistance; this relationship would later produce a son, Jonah Fett. Jango killed Tiber Saxon himself which turned the tide of the war in their favour. Soon after, Jango reunited with his son who was sent by Darth Vader to kill his lover, Bo-Katan; Jango revealed their relationship to Boba, which led him to switch allegiances and aid the Mandalorian Resistance.. A few months after the Battle of Kashyyyk, Mandalore was officially declared free from the Empire. Jango aided the New Republic in a few select battles that came to a head against an Imperial Warlord on Mindor, where Jango and his men were caught in an ambush. Mortally wounded, Jango used his last words to implore his son to succeed him as leader of the Mandalorians and take care of his family. After Jango's passing, Boba honoured his last wishes and became Mand'alor.Category:Star Wars Alternate Universe Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (SWAU) Category:Mandalorians (SWAU)